


I never meant for you to fix yourself

by hummingrightalong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Grant has a high pressure life, Leo finds a solution to help him calm down.





	I never meant for you to fix yourself

Grant had a bad habit of taking care of his own injuries. In fact, he was slightly notorious for it around the base. Now that they were all stuck together on the mission, his lack of attention to his own wounds were more obvious.

The symptoms of a possible complication, an infection, were there. The sweat on his brow, the slower than usual reaction time, the attitude. 

Not only did this all get in the way of the mission, Fitz genuinely cared about this man. As an agent, as well as someone he’d tried a few times to strike up a more than casual relationship with. 

There was always an excuse, a disaster, and it was always work. Well work was going to kill him if he kept this up. And Leo was not about to let him keep it up.

“Ward, I need you in the lab.” Dr. Fitz calls, without taking his eyes off his other work. Conveniently, Jemma is taking a moment off and everyone else is busy somewhere else on the mobile command center.

Grant dismisses the first attempt to get his attention. Sighing heavily, Leo marches out to where Grant is training. He can see the haphazard attempt at bandaging through the thin white t-shirt he’s wearing.

Standing on his tiptoes, Leo pokes the wound harshly with a metallic instrument he was using on his latest project. 

Grant’s world spins at the shock of pain. He’s trained well though, and quickly recovers. “What the fuck?” He says evenly. It’s a flat accusation, not his usual aggression even that he’s used with his new teammates. Leo hasn’t bothered to ask yet, despite the fact that they’d been fooling around a bit, but he knows Grant must be under some extra pressure. Classified and all that. Whatever.  
“Take it off, I’ll be seeing that now.” Fitz demands, tugging at the hem of the shirt. 

“Uhh, I think that’s Simmon’s job isn’t it? Medical?” Grant smirks. He thinks he’s won.

“Certainly. And isn’t it yours to have basic field training in the same area?” Grant’s smug face falls. “That’s what I thought. Now show me.” Grant yanks his shirt off in one go, wincing at the movement. Leo sighs. “Get on your knees, agent. I can’t fucking reach that.” 

Agent Ward does as he’s told, with a wink. Thinks he’s so damn clever, maybe that he can turn this into something else and save some dignity. With such an obvious infection now, as Leo peels off the dressing, there’s no way they’ll be up to anything for a few days. “Maybe we should-”

“Shut your mouth,” Leo growls, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He goes back into the lab to gather supplies while Grant waits on his knees.

Leo noticing him shifting, perhaps he’s thinking about bolting. That’d be just like him. The scientist pockets a little device he’s been working on. 

He’d actually tested it on a volunteer a few days ago. His on again, off again, *whatever*. Yeah that asshole. 

“Now you could behave. Or I could use this again.” Grant had performed quite well, and those that had trained him would be proud of how he’d tried to resist the effects of the little disk. It immediately brought most test subjects to their knees. 

Grant smirks. “You won’t need that. Go ahead.”  
At some point Grant loses some of his bravado, as Leo works on the wound. “This is just disappointing, agent. You should be able to perform better than this.” It’s not clear if Leo is talking about the care of the bullet wound or the fact that Grant’s legs are beginning to quiver. He’s been on his knees for quite a few minutes now. “Knees hurt?”

Grant just nods, trying to remember his training, as he’d say. All field agents were prepared for torture, and this was no where near as bad as Leo already knew the specialist had been through. Still, Leo stops what’s he’s doing and meets his eyes. Those pretty blues that Grant was secretly a sucker for have a darkness behind them he doesn’t recall seeing before. 

There’s an edge of command to it. Leo sees that Grant’s dick is hard, and watches him shift again uncomfortably. The agent lets out a little cry that’s not from the pain when Leo slaps him. 

“What did I fucking say?”

“Sit still?” Despite the deep blush in his cheek, traveling to his ears (normally Fitz would find this adorable) the question is mocking and earns him another slap. That won’t hurt him anymore than he already is. 

Grant is practically panting, possibly about ready to make a mess in his trousers when Leo finishes dressing the wound properly.

***

Fitz had had a theory, and several days ago Agent Ward had given clues to support that theory. Not only was the bigger man a bit starved for attention and affection, but that a person with a life that was that high stakes and high pressure needed someone else to help take some of that pressure and control away for a while.  
Grant had been invited to Leo’s bunk that night. The rest of the crew was enjoying a well deserved break. A night on the town. They’d be back late and probably all a bit wasted. Good for them.

“Dr. Fitz?” So formal. The specialist was a stickler for the rules. Leo suspected he also did it in large part to annoy people (ie keep them at a distance). Wasn’t about to work on him.

“Agent Ward,” the heavy Scottish brogue in the dim light makes the hair on the back of Grant’s neck stand up. There’s a special edge to it, something he doesn’t want to admit he likes, but he fucking loves. “Strip.”

“Hey, take it slow. We’ve got all night.”

“I said. Strip.” Leo approaches, completely dressed, and somehow intimidating as hell even with the height difference. The agent does what he’s told, taking it slow, remembering some details from a mission he’d never tell another soul about (except those he’d had to report to after, or with the clearance to see those reports). It’s sexy, and Leo shows his appreciation, hands resting on his hips and head cocked to the side. “Fold them and put them on the bed.” Grant hesitates. “That’s an order, agent!” 

In spite of himself, he does what he’s told. He feels Leo prowl around him, trailing a hand down his side, finding his hands behind in back in the typical ‘at attention’ stance. Smooth, light cuffs are clamped to his wrists before he has a chance to react. 

For a moment, the agent struggles, trying everything he knows to get out of them. He feels them tightening, a force holding him to the spot he’s standing in. One of a kind tech. “Kind of cheating, isn’t this? And a little kinky for you.”  
“On your knees. I could make you, but I won’t need to, will I?” Leo’s hand in his hair, tugging hard when he complies. Grant sighs and leans back into it. Just then, his head is forced forward. Caught off balance, he finds his forehead and shoulders against the floor, ass in the air. Something softer slipped around his neck, not choking, just holding them there, is attached to the cuffs. He’s not going anywhere. “Don’t ever do shit like that to me again.”

“Shit, Leo...what?”

“You could kill yourself with that bullshit. You never take good enough care of yourself. And call me doctor. Or Fitz. Agent Ward.”

He’s already ridiculously turned on, and Fitz is kicking apart his ankles, placing a spreader bar between them. He wouldn’t ask where Leo got all this stuff, probably put it together himself. He didn’t care. Dr. Fitz palms the specialist’s aching hard cock. 

Backing off for several agonizing moments, Grant can just barely hear him shuffling around. He’s given no warning at the first smack to his ass. It’s hard, flat, not the beginner impact toy for certain. All the scientists needs is to hear a breathy moan to continue. 

Stopping and moving away to let Grant breathe, Leo finds a different implement. “Ok, shit. You’ve made your point. I’m done with this.” 

“Still not giving in yet. Then we’re not done here. This is all for you,” Leo kneels down, kissing him on the cheek. “It’s alright, Grant. I’ve got you.” 

The scientist is relentless after that, keeping a steady rhythm and making Grant count every smack of a thin leather implement. When the agent misses a beat, when he takes a breath, everything stops. “Start over.”

“One.” 

“Good boy. If you actually make it to let’s say...20, without getting behind, you can come.” Leo expects Grant to be a smartass again, say there’s no way this alone would get him off. His reactions would betray him, but he says nothing. Just nodding. 

“Please, please…” he begs when he makes it to Fitz’s goal.

“Well done Agent, I’m proud.” That’s all it takes, and Ward comes. He doesn’t realize he’s crying from the relief of it until Fitz leans down and wipes the tear away, kissing him as he utters a command that makes the restraints fall away. “Whenever you need that, from now on, come to me.”

“Yes Dr. Fitz.”


End file.
